The existing injection molding machine mainly comprises a clamping unit, an injection unit, a hydraulic drive mechanism, an electric control mechanism and a machine frame. The mold has to be adjusted to a fixed position and then clamped by powerful clamping force before the injection of the plastic and maintained until the plastic is cooled and cured, then the mold can be opened up and the product is obtained.
Some of the current mold-adjusting mechanisms require simultaneous adjustment to four tie bars, in other words, the four tie bars must be adjusted synchronously. Due to the large size of the injection molding machine, the distances between the four tie bars are long correspondingly, and it is therefore difficult to adjust the tie bars synchronously. Although some of the injection molding machines do not require synchronous adjustment to the tie bars, the mold-adjusting operation still exists in each production cycle, and the production cycle is thus prolonged.
In view of the problems and inconvenience brought by the prior art, there is a demand for improvement.